


Mystery (Záhada) Engl. version

by thestudentofsherlockholmes



Series: Mystery (záhada) engl. version [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adventure, Best Friends, Case Fic, Comedy, Dark Magic, Developing Relationship, Disney, Disney Parody, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Fun, Gen, Genderswap, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock hints, Songs, Work In Progress, magick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestudentofsherlockholmes/pseuds/thestudentofsherlockholmes
Summary: Julia Watson was military nurse, She returns to her hometown. After meeting old friends, she meets Sherly Holmes. Sherly is a very special and strenge woman, yet Julia decides to live with her and later helps her resolve the cases.I write this story for idea Sherlock's  as a new Disney princess, or rather for two princesses. How will Sherly react to magic. And what about the songs? And will Sherly catch her a long nemesis?





	1. Back home

**Author's Note:**

> I Wanted to write this story as a scenario eventually it's a mixed-story type and scenario.

Start: We see a little girl with dirty blond hair, her blue eyes shine with curiosity as she views the group of butterflies.

"So This is me, my name is Julia Watson, and I always like butterflies and flowers" (The Little girl runs and takes a handful of flowers to which she snare, sudden she notices that in the phenomenon of grass is hidden wounded Crow, and so she gently takes bird to her arms and carries it home) "And here I realize what makes me happy, (a girl feed a wounded crow, then she takes a scarf and treat a crow’s injured wing) take care of other people. The feeling is irreplaceable, at that moment I knew I wanted to be a doctor. "

 

  1. Julia is about fifteen years old and sits over her books about the human body.



"Of Course, my parents supported me, but they were a little skeptical about my decision, after all there weren’t many women doctors, in this country. In the End, however, after my graduation, I was given the opportunity travel to the Afghanistan (photo of the brigade in Afghanistan), but only as a military nurse."

 

  1. Afganistan, inside one of the tent, Julia, which is already twenty-four years old helps with the treatment of patients. "The Afganistan was not a walk through a rose garden. (There will be a terrible blow, and the chief doctor, hide under the operating table. Julia is only faintly smiling as she completes the patient's treatment.) and occasionally I had to grasp the situation in my hands."



 

  1. Julia sits in her gray hotel room, more accurately on the bed opposite her is a leaning brown cane.



"I Mean, until recently. Unfortunately, I get injured in the battle and I had to go home. Now I live a small hotel in the middle of Londraha, I live from my military retirement. But I'm still trying to find a job, (Julia has a short cropped hair ending over her shoulders and having the shape of little waves. Wear rectangular glasses.

 https://www.fashionmagazin.cz/duvody-proc-si-ostrihat-vlasy-po-ramena/)

She Wears a black dress, on which she has a blue skirt and a blue vest without a sleeve, on the edges of the blue skirt is decorated with a black stripe, ((passes around the display window and the door where there is a sign of “space for rent”)),

"How would I like to have my own apartment, and why not, what if this is an opportunity to get started, from scratch! And perhaps in time I will establish my own medical practice. (The last words Julie will say enthusiastically aloud, a few people around glance at her, Julie is ashamed, she straightens up), I apologize. " (The crowd continues walking Julie looks forward she breath out) "Yeah, Julia's time to look around the city."

 

  1. Music: Song



For the Last years I have lived only in the desert. (Julia goes down the sidewalk, she cross, the street.)

But Now I'm back and I have to integrate. (She greets whit smile men who pass around her)

I'm back at home, my home is here.

It's time for my life to start over.

 

It's unbelievable what a beauty is in this town,

Theaters, cafes and salons can coax You. (Julie passes around the café where is the concert. Julia danc around her and a couple of musicians clap her)

But I'm home, my home is here.

It's time for my life to start over. (It catches the lamp she turns around her with energy)

 But first I need the right place, or room.

And most likely (these words Julia say the men which is leaning about lantern) it would be best to find an apartment what do you think? (The man just pokes his head and covers his face with newspapers).

I'm back at home, my home is here.

It's time for my life to start over.

Yes, I'm back at home, I'm staying here.

It's a right time, to my life start over.

 6.  Julia ends up in a park where people with dogs are just going through.

"Yes, but when to get the apartment to pay... except that. "

Mirri Stamford Appears in a pink dress. She has black dissolved hair, which is wavy too, with a pair of bow-shaped pentels.

Dresses are these.

Https://www.briellecostumes.com/victorian

Mirri: Julie Watson?

Julie: (She looks surprised at her friend from adolescent years.) Mirri Stanford? (Both women begin to laugh and embrace)

Mirri: Julie, Show, me yourself (she views her), are you a beauty tell me where you got such a tan?

Julie: I Was in the Afghanistan, you know that Mirri. (Julie and Mirri sits on a bench near the Swan Pond)

Mirri: Of Course, I'm just teasing you.

Julie: Do You Mirri know about some cheap flat for living?

Murri: Hmmm. (Mirri think), I'm afraid not Julia, (pause the disappointed sight of Julia) Wait! I know someone who is searching for the apartment. I’m stupid, she already selected the flat. She only need roommate who would share that flat with her.

Julie: Really (joyfully).

Mirri: Don't be overjoyed Julie, you haven't even met her yet.

Julie: Please. In what way Your friend could be so terrible?

Mirri: You haven't met Sherly Holmes yet.

Julie: (She's curious) What's wrong with her.

Mirri: It's a strange woman who spends most of her time in the lab.

Julie: She is studying Chemistry This is nothing special.

Mirri: No! And She doesn't even study medicine. I don't even know exactly what, is her job. But I bet its something terrible.

Julie: Aha. Let me see her, And I decide, if I want to be her roommate.

Mirri: But It's late today! I must go home!

Julie: (Both women get up and go next to each other outside the park) How you've been, I haven't seen you since you finished school.

Mirri: You know, the same story, arranging my medical department and stuff.

Julie: How is your mother?

Mirri: Unfortunately, she past, its two years.

Julie: Mirri I'm sorry.

Mirri: Julia It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow at St. Bart's Hospital.

(Women say goodbye. Julie goes to her hotel)

Explanation

Why does Julia wear glasses? 

Julia Watson's appearance was based on my two best friends, one from elementary school and one contemporary and both where wearing glasses. You can also be a princess if you have glasses. 

Where the hell is Londraha? You will not find this city in map truly. I garb name of capital city of UK and CR (London and Prague). Why do you ask? All Disney stories with princesses take place in Anglo-Germanic countries, (not even a princess of Slavic nationality). The connections between Czech and England came natural, because thanks to the Czechs making a version of Sherlock Holmes, Also thanks to the story Scandal in Bohemia.


	2. Meet Sherly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to give a warning in the last section. This fanfiction is based on the work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) and partly on the Sherlock BBC series.

  1. The Next day Julia goes in the cab, after stopping she get out of cart, before the hospital, where already Mirri is standing, her hair is given to the bun and has this dress:



 https://cz.pinterest.com/pin/216806169530870507/

Mirri Embrace Julia and look curiously at her.

Mirri: Julia You don't have any other clothes except these. (shown on Julia's dress are the same as the previous day.)

Julia: With my current financial situation! I could wear just a dress after my grandmother.

Mirri: Your grandmother was a good woman, but she has horrible dress style, what if I gave you some?

Julia: No. (stretching hands in front of her in disagreement)

I don't want to be a nuisance for you

Mirri: Don’t worry about that!

 

  1. Music: Song



Just a step, very little forth

The world seems smaller. Londraha is a great city.

Everyone here can find their style, or happiness or sadness.

Now It's your time to make a good impression.

Julia: She doesn't sing: But it is just a roommate.

Mirri: (Shush her) Just don't underestimate it, darling!

Mirri: Straighten up, raise your head smile,

Don’t be surprise when She don’t smile back.

Julia: (talking) What?

Mirri: Some people are like ice; their eyes cry enough.

The right clothing will keep their attention.

So Choose a bright color, it will describe well,

Your cheerful mood, Now is your time!

... Hmmm, Now It's your time to shine.

 

3\. Julia stands in a new dress in front of the door to the lab.

https://cz.pinterest.com/pin/649433208742444817/

She is shy to knock so, Mirri knock on the door instead. Both women go inside the lab, passing through the table with the chemical. At the window where Sherly stands and works with something. Mirri draw attention by coughing, Sherly only weakly turns her head. She has long dark brown hair and cool gray eyes, her whole face is pale, but otherwise she is pretty.

Mirri: Miss Holmes I think I'd have a suitable roommate for you. (Sherly is just looking unfairly at Mirri, then she turns to Julia.),

Sherly: I have a job here.

Julia: Can I help You somehow? (Julia goes closer and watches the flask in which some liquid is boiled, directly in front of the Sherly is standing Small glass Aquarium)

Sherly: Can You give me your finger.

Julia: Sure Why (Sherly poking Julia in the finger) Ouch! (A drop of blood is immersed in the water in the aquarium and turns pink, at that moment Sherly starts jumping with Joy)

Sherly: It's working, yes my experiment. (She runs over to the table from which she pulls notes, writes something into it, revealing her dress. https://cz.pinterest.com/pin/350999364685741716)

 

Julia: (Wipe finger in the handkerchief) my Name is Dr. Julia Watson and I'm searching the place for the living...

Sherly: Yes. Tell me Julia you were in Afghanistan, right?

Julia: (shocked) Yes, I worked there like a nurse. How do you know?

Sherly: (Only weakly laughs) It doesn't matter now, say Julia Do you mind noise? Sometimes I make a noise with my experiments.

Julia: No, not even.

Sherly: What about the sound of A violin?

Julia: I like music, whether good or bad.

Sherly: Mostly, I go out late in the evening and come back in the morning.

Julia: It's okay. (Uncertain nervously)

Sherly: Different people come to me too.

Julia: Actually, I sometimes, too, will attend my patients.

Sherly: Good for you tomorrow you can move with everything you have in Backer street number 221 B. My name is Sherly Holmes by the way. (Sherly and Julia they shake hands. Julia feel little flood of energy)

Julia: Strange (whispering)

Sherly: What?

Julia: Nothing. (Sherly takes her purse and She is living lab)

Julia: Oh, wow.

Mirri: I Told you. You will impress her.

  1. Moving to a new apartment, porters carry suitcases to the upper floor of the apartment, Julia then transmits itself light boxes and some of their personal belongings.



End of Scene

**Questions:**

Didn't Disney made a Sherlock Holmes fairy tale? Yes, it is called The Great Mouse Detective, but since it has recently made Disney remakes of their old fairy tales, why not even make a remake of Sherlock Holmes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still looking for beta reader for dis version. I apologize for grammatical errors. I will be glad for our comments and kudos. You can find this story on other sites.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the wrong declension and other mistakes, English is not my native language. Thank you and perhaps soon next section. Remember to comment and give kudos.


End file.
